


【黑安】魔法消失的那一晚到底发生了什么

by WonderDianaJ



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderDianaJ/pseuds/WonderDianaJ
Summary: *努力还原第12集没拍出来的内容*温柔地开车*内心戏与动作场面描写较多
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑安 - Relationship, 黑泽优一/安达清, 黑泽安达, 黑清 - Relationship, 黒沢優一/安達清
Kudos: 49





	【黑安】魔法消失的那一晚到底发生了什么

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写黑安的故事，他们太甜了。一个温柔隐忍一个勇敢善良，我哭得好大声！以后也要一直幸福！

魔法消失的那一晚究竟发生了什么

黑泽优一/安达清

黑泽穿着浴袍坐在沙发上漫不经心翻着新买的漫画。

近来一连串事让心情如过山车般大起大落，直到一小时前在天台屋顶上他的小兔子勇敢地表白了决心，黑泽仍然觉得和做梦一样。

暗恋七年，后来也变得越来越主动了，再也回不去那个一开始只想安静陪在安达身边做个普通的同期同事的心情了。接下来，怎么做更好呢？

思绪被浴室的开门声打断。

“我洗好了，”黑泽的目光从下到上打量着刚出来的安达，发梢还挂着水珠，穿着他第一次来家里时换的合体睡衣，没消散的水气包裹在他周围，黑泽感觉内心压抑的野兽快要失控了。

“安达，过来，”黑泽按住安达的肩坐在旁边。小兔子害羞却藏不住的微笑让黑泽心安。他就这么一直看着，安达有点疑惑，“我脸上有什么吗？”

他听到了黑泽内心的声音。

——安达，现在后悔还来得及。

“诶？”

“哈，我忘了，魔法还没消失——我是说，安达，如果你觉得这样进展太快了，或者你还想再保持一段时间，我都会听你的——”

安达在脑海里寻找最简短的回答，“——不要！”小兔子突然变得大声，把两个人都吓了一跳。

“我的意思是，之前，那个，我因为犹犹豫豫瞻前顾后，已经让黑泽伤心很多次，最过分的时候竟然还把你推到地上，我真的嫌弃那样的自己，”安达害羞到不敢抬头，“但是，这次我不会再逃了，和黑泽一起，我，很期待……”

安达的声音激动到微颤，然后被黑泽紧紧地搂住，他又听到了黑泽的内心。

——安达真的坦率地可爱，好喜欢他。

没有犹豫，安达悬在空中的双手也紧紧搂住了黑泽的背，下巴搭在他肩上，点了点头，像是对自己的肯定。

——这是我摆脱依赖的第一步，加油，安达清。

黑泽温柔地摸着小兔子快干的头发，把脸靠近他，安达闭起眼，抖动的睫毛在灯光下异常地诱人。

“紧张吗？”黑泽在耳边低语。

“是黑泽就没关系的。”小兔子发出细小的声音。

“交给我吧。”

黑泽将他打横抱起，穿过客厅来到卧室，动作轻柔地放在床上，摸黑打开落地灯，眼前这场景几乎和自己无数次幻想的一模一样，黑泽忍不住嘴角上扬起来，安达无辜的目光盯着恋人又帅又痴的傻笑，不由得也噗嗤一下笑出来。

保持30年童贞的处男安达清也大概知道接下来迎接自己的是什么，他有点紧张地咬了咬嘴唇，这动作让黑泽觉得自己简直就像个变态在犯罪般愧疚。

——冷静，黑泽，慢慢来，你可以的。 黑泽深呼吸，跨上床俯下身子撩开安达的刘海，从额头开始缓慢地向下亲吻，吻过睫毛，鼻梁，嘴唇，再到脖颈和锁骨。

——好香啊。想拥有他的味道更多。

黑泽的亲吻如他本人一样温暖。安达一面想着，完全没注意到睡衣扣子已被解开，直到黑泽的嘴唇略过胸口，让安达一个激灵本能地想推开他的头。

“不舒服的话，就告诉我。”

“没，没有，只是，我是第一次被这样触碰。”

“慢慢习惯就好。来，你也摸着我试试看——”黑泽拉起他的手，穿过浴袍前襟放在自己胸口，感觉心脏在砰砰地加速。

——想马上进入他，把他弄哭……不行我不能这么粗暴，会伤到安达的。

是个温柔的人呐。第一次触碰到黑泽手以外的地方。安达心想，他的手很好看，胸肌的线条也很漂亮，毕竟是学生时代的运动达人，靠这样的身材和性格想都不用想，一定收割了一大批女性粉丝。

“我又不是女孩子，黑泽你不用太小心翼翼的。”

“你又作弊，太调皮了—— 不讨厌我这样吗？”

安达摇摇头。“可是……”

可恶啊，想到黑泽在喜欢上自己之前可能和别的女孩子也做过同样的事情，竟然开始吃醋并有点失落。不行，现在说这个太不合时宜了，安达像小狗一样晃了晃脑袋撵走这些想法，主动地勾上男友的脖子，和他贴得更近。

黑泽支愣了一下，“你知道你在做什么吗，安达清？”

“纳尼？”

“一旦开始，即使你喊痛我也不会停下来了哦。”

“唔嗯，你教给我……”

安达抑制住想躲避的冲动，在黑泽温柔的攻势中逐渐卸下防备，被点燃了。嘴上虽然那么说，但是黑泽分寸把握得很好，用奇奇怪怪的液体（“——那是什么？”“——润滑剂哟”）和手指充分地扩张，被触碰的安达难为情到夹紧腿捂住脸，却被黑泽抓住右手十指相扣锁在床上看着他通红的耳根和脸颊。

“你这样子太犯规了，安达。”黑泽像只大型犬一样趴在安达身上轻咬他的嘴唇。

“我说……黑泽，有两根硬邦邦的东西挡在我们中间，超级碍事——”

黑泽脸一红，露出一个意味深长的笑容，翻出早就准备好的安全套，在小兔子好奇的注视下感觉自己像个变态似的解下浴袍，让按捺不住的小黑泽探出头来。

“那……那么大的吗？”安达大吃一惊，不妙啊，刚刚被手指戳进去的地方似乎要遭殃了。

“害怕了？我之前可是警告过你了哦。”

黑泽以迅雷不及掩耳之势扯掉了挂在安达脚腕处碍事的睡裤，抬起一条腿放在肩上，好看的手同时套弄着两位小兄弟，身下的小兔子舒服地发出轻微的叹息，身上的皮肤变成粉色。

“准备好和你的魔法使生涯说再见了吗？”

“是的，我准备好了——”安达斩钉截铁回答的表情像是要去参加一场有去无回的战役。

“世界上怎么会有这么可爱的人——”话音未落，不给喘息的机会，黑泽长驱直入地挺进了恋人体内。“呃——”突如其来的痛让安达惊慌失措地抓住黑泽的手臂，止不住地颤抖和喘息，眼角泛着泪光。黑泽心疼地不敢再动一下，保持住身下姿势抚摸他的脸，“安达，还好吗？要不……今天就先到此为止吧？”

“我没事——”安达吃力地高声拒绝，“只要和黑泽一起，不管做什么都可以的！”

“谢谢你，”黑泽舔舐掉他眼角的泪珠，握住他的手，“会有点痛，你忍耐一下。”

安达努力地不让自己发出叫喊声，黑泽从缓慢地抽动逐渐地变成剧烈地抽插，时不时还不忘照顾到他前面的快感。一丝不挂的两具躯体越贴越紧，两种喘息声融合交汇在一起变得同步。

安达在被痛感与快乐包围时不由自主地叫了黑泽的名字。

“优一……喜欢，超级喜欢……”黑泽放入自己体内的东西听到这句话突然就兴奋地跳了一下，黑泽将他搂得更紧，也更深入地触碰他。

吻了很久很久终于松开，那一瞬间，他似乎看到了有一道鲜明的光束打在黑泽的脸上，黑泽却全然不知，几秒后就消失了。这大概就是魔法的告别了？……

“我也喜欢你，喜欢得不得了。”

他们都不记得已经过了多久，安达清的魔法学校卒业式才终于达到高潮也进入尾声。

安达只记得在达到顶点后似乎晕了过去，只听见黑泽在喊他的名字，后面发生的事都不记得了。

***

他是被阳光叫醒的。睁眼动了动身，昨天发生的不是梦啊，后面撕裂的痛感和肌肉的酸痛好明显。

诶，为什么周围都是清爽的香气？昨天记得和黑泽做到浑身都是汗的……安达羞涩地埋起脸傻笑起来，转头看向躺在身边的男人，平静帅气的睡颜，身上同款的白色T恤衫，紧紧搂着自己腰的结实手臂，黑泽总是让人感到安心。

感受到安达的动静，黑泽也醒了，“メリークリスマス”，他笑得眼睛眯成两条好看的弧线，又像只成功偷到小鱼干的猫。想起昨天晚上这样那样的事情，安达再次羞涩地别过头但忍不住开心地笑出声来。

“为什么要笑啊”

“因为，”

“因为什么，”

“一般第一句都是说早上好吧”

“早上好”

*****

“黑泽，谢谢你。”

“嗯？”

“这是我30年来最好的圣诞节。”

“那么，以后给你更好的。作为回报，你再叫我的名字听听，”黑泽凑近一点，“就像昨天那样”，顺势握住安达的双手放在胸口，小兔子的耳根又一次泛红，说出“优一”两个字的时候被霸道的唇堵住了嘴。

而他们头顶上方，是一簇槲寄生做成的小小花环，安静地装饰着美好的节日。

-FIN-


End file.
